


Not like Our forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [83]
Category: Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Ricky was there too but he doesn't get mentioned at all), (anyway), (ball busting), (it is bad for you), (kids do not punch each other in the testicles), (lucky guy), (not the funny or the fun kind either), Davey Richards - Freeform, Injury, Injury Mismanagement, Joey Ryan - Freeform, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Scott Lost, Swearing, mentions of - Freeform, obligatory Frankie Kazarian warning, obligatory Joey Ryan warning, terrible first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Hiding from your problems is only delaying the inevitable.





	Not like Our forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Okay, so we are finally caught up. this brings us back up to the day after PWG Battle of Los Angeles (BOLA) 2005 Day 1. This takes place during day two (obviously) and this fic is directly after 'if Forever could make you Whole' in the timeline of this series. Yes, I know I did this in a very confusing way, apologies. I will do better next time I run into this problem, hopefully.

If Sami had a dollar for every time Joey Ryan punched him in the crotchal-region during their eight man tag at BOLA, he would have…

-A lot of dollars?-

(Dozens, dozens I say)

Rolling mournfully around on the storage crate he had commandeered, he groans out loud, slapping a forearm over his eyes, as if it will shield him from the ache in his bones and… other places.

-Not the good kind of ache either-

Well.

That is just inappropriate.

He shuffles around, still covering his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the unyielding box beneath him. He finds that there is no comfortable position, so he settles for draping himself dramatically, slacking his body and letting his muscles loosen until he is but a gelatinous blob hanging off of the scratched wood surface.

Sami’s relative peace is interrupted only heartbeats after he gives up on being soothed. He whines pitifully when something hard and cold smacks him in the face. He lowers his arm from in front of his face, looking around in confusion, the new weight resting on his chest making his already sore lungs ache. He blinks, his exhausted brain trying to process the plastic baggy full of coldness, the perspiration forming on the plastic slowly seeping into his shirt.

“Oh.” Sami picks up the bag and presses it to his burning elbow, the pain there worse than it is anywhere else, he decides after an internal check. “Thank you, Jack.” He adds with a tired smile.

Jack looks even worse than he does, a big nasty bruise already forming across the left side of his face, the man looking like he got slammed in the face with a sledge hammer. Or, well, in this case, got his face dragged along the ring apron. Jack seems undaunted as usual, flashing Sami a thumbs up, holding his own bag of ice to his face as he plops down in the space Sami makes for him on the crate.

“No problem. What else are teammates for?”

“Maybe sparing their partners an ass beating, you ever think of that, fuck face?” Jack looks heavenward briefly, the exasperated look on his face enough to make Sami chuckle. Jack turns, leaning over the back of the crate, curiously contemplating Kazarian, who had walked with them to the back and then promptly thrown himself to the floor like he was dying.

Sami has to admit, he found the display more than a little melodramatic. They did win their match after all. No need to act like the world was ending because of a few scratches.

-Pot, kettle, etc.-

(Fair enough)

(But still)

-Hypocrite-

“My job out there was not to save you, it was to make sure we won the match. And we did exactly that, so stop being so goddamn emo about everything,” Jack says, fondness in his voice as he drops his own ice pack down on top of Kazarian, snickering at the disgruntled mew he gets in response. Sami notes that Kaz does reposition the ice, flopping over on his stomach and pressing the ice to his upper back.

“Germans still getting you down?” Sami inquires sympathetically, pulling the now ice-pack-less Jack over towards him gently, shifting his own elbow so it is squished between the side of Jack’s face and Sami’s forearm. Jack laughs, but the sound is not enough to drown out Kazarian pained hiss.

“Man, don’t remind me. Scott can fuck right off with those damn things. That lunk-head ripped out what feels like ALL of my pissing back muscles.” Jack makes a soft empathetic sound in the back of his throat, cuddling up to the ice. Sami reaches down, patting Kazarian comfortingly on the top of his head.

“Don’t feel too bad, Kazzy. I think Joey might have punctured my pelvis a few times, with those flipping forearms of his. Jerk.” Sami whines, the high pitched squeal of his own voice making him wince. He flinches again a second later when another ice pack lands in his lap.

“I tried to save you,” Dragon snaps, waving his hand in Sami’s face for emphasis. He stumbles over to Kaz, handing the prone man a bottle of water before leaning heavily against the wall, letting out a gusty sigh as he does so.

“Thank you for that, by the way. For the ice. And the whole kicking-Joey-through-the-ropes Thing.” Sami presses the new ice to his groin, eyes fluttering as the painful cold seeps through his uncomfortably sweaty tights.

Dragon cracks his neck, flinching a bit as he slides haphazardly down the wall, slumping to the ground and looking supremely pathetic just like the rest of them. Dragon waves a dismissive hand in Sami’s general direction, making a soft, noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

“Don’t mention it. I had to do something out there, other than keep Richards on the apron. You guys stole all the exciting people to fight. Why did I get stuck with Davey, again?”

“Because we are worried about your mental state, right now,” quips Kaz without a pause or a hesitation. Sami shoots Jack a concerned look, but Jack is cooing softly at his phone, reading what Sami supposes are text messages, with a look of tender fondness on his bruised face.

-Not touching that-

(leave them alone)

“What does my mental health have to do with-” Dragon starts, a look of supreme annoyance on his face at his integrity in the ring being questioned.

Sami holds up a hand, hoping to forestall one of Dragon’s memorable blow ups that he just recently started having, “Take it easy, Dragon. We all get it, you don’t need to be upset or ashamed or whatever. You've been… not yourself since Excalibur- uh, did what he did. We get it, but you are kind of a, um…”

“If you are gonna call me a **liability** , I’m taking _my_ ice pack back,” Dragon warns, his voice lower now, with a dangerous promise to it.

Sami flinches, cradling the ice to him, though the pain has significantly faded by now.

“Besides, I don’t understand how **_I’m_ ** the one who is a liability, when you’re only tagging with us because you're overwhelmed, and hiding from that mess with Steen and Beef. How come I’m the one who is stuck playing defense?” Dragon grouses, running a hand up the back of his mask, his gaze exhausted as he trains it on the floor.

Sami sighs softly, knowing that someone was going to bring _that_ up at some point. And of course it would be Dragon, they do have some common ground on that front, at least.

-He has a point, anyway-

“In case you didn’t notice, we **are** treating Sami like he is compromised. You got to juggle Davey, and Sami was distracting Ryan’s dumb ass. We figured that even in your delicate dispositions, the two of you could handle those morons.” Kaz speaks flippantly, but he flops himself up, bracing himself against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Dragon, flashing Sami a wink that makes Sami smile despite himself.

“I’m not made of glass,” Dragon protests, the objection worryingly quiet in the stillness of the room.

“No one said you were,” Jack pipes up, not taking his eyes off his phone, although his voice does manage to sound surprisingly serious as he speaks. “This is what friends do, Dragon. They take care of each other. You don’t have to act like we are disrespecting you, because you know that is not how we mean it.”

Dragon sighs, long and loud, at that. Sami shrugs, already at peace with his friends bumbling attempts to make him feel better (and well aware that were he in their position, he would be just as bad at it) so he just sends Dragon a reassuring smile, in hopes that it will get him to calm down. Dragon just shakes his head, then rolls his eyes, shaking himself vigorously as he hauls himself to his feet, looking a bit more like himself than he has in a least two months.

“Whatever. You guys are a bunch of saps. How about we go do something that isn’t sitting on our asses on the floor of a community center like the weirdos we are, huh?”

“I’m hungry,” offers Kaz, letting out a belch as he finishes speaking.

“Hey, Evans, stop sexting Roderick, and put your phone away. We’re going to In-N-Out, Kazzy’s paying,” Dragon deadpans immediately, his voice full of barely repressed irritated fondness.

Kaz makes a disgruntled noise as Dragon heads towards the door without a backwards glance. “Hey! Why did I get elected-”

“I am not sexting. I’m a Good Girl. Also, not Roddy,” Jack supplies smoothly, a red tinge to his cheeks as Sami casts him a doubtful look, glancing at the screen of his phone.

Sami snorts skeptically, because of _course_ it is Roderick, and they do **indeed** appear to be sexting.

(which Sami could have gone his whole life without realizing, to be honest)

Sami just shakes his head though, not saying a word as a flustered Jack shoves his phone in his pocket and offers an arm to Sami. Sami giggles freely at the gesture before sobering, bowing formally and solemnly taking the offered arm. Jack nods at him briskly and they stride off after the still bickering Dragon and Kaz, making it all of three steps before they burst into raucous laughter.


End file.
